Wild Thing
by Hikako
Summary: I don't own the West Wing. Josh on the ride to the ball after picking up Donna. Spoilers for 'Inauguration Day: Over There'


This is a little story I got in my head after the episode "Inauguration Day: Over There" and specifically from the lines Josh says to Donna. Towards the end when he says "You're going to have to sit on someone's lap." and later on when he says "What'd I tell you about refering to me as Wild Thing." 

Wild Thing   
By Hikako 

9:32 P.M. Inauguration Day 

"You're going to have to sit on someone's lap." Josh said, as a tiny smile crawled up his face. Donna, his assistant, was practically beaming and cocked an eyebrow as she answered. As they climbed into the front of the warm cab, Josh again recalled just how amazing Donna looked. Her hair was curled and framed her face beautifully, although Josh would've thought that even if it was straight like it usually is. As Donna pushed his coat to the sides, Josh could've help but notice how well that dress hugged her curves and accentuated the right spots. 

To his immense embarassment Donna climbed in and sat on top of him, her dress getting dangerously high on her thighs. _Look up! Look up!_ Josh screamed at himself as he realized what staring at Donna's gorgeous legs would do to him. Josh pulled his eyes up and along his assistant's curves. _She's your assistant! She's your assistant!_ he repeated to himself in a kind of mantra. But as his eyes came up he realized it was probably better to have left his eyes since his head was right next to Donna's chest. 

Josh had always known that Donna was partly petite and tall, not 'well-endowed' like Amy had been, but he didn't realized that when her shoulders were forced inwards by his shoulder and the ceiling of the cab that she got a lot more cleavage. The little cross around her next that fell right between 'them' didn't help much to get his mind off of 'them' either. 

Forcing his eyes upwards towards her face he was thankful she was looking away, so as to avoid seeing him blush. Josh blushed very red, like a tomato, when he was embarassed like this. Josh prayed to God like he hadn't in many years for thanks, Donna was smiling lightly as she listened to Charlie in the back. 

"I'm going to beat that rich, preppy, French royal down like Joe Frazier on Ali." Charlie said with a strong conviction in his voice. Toby raised his eyebrows slightly, "Why?" he asked in that condescending voice of his. "'Cause I love Zoey, and I hate the French." Charlie said quickly, "Mostly because I love Zoey." Charlie set his jaw and starting watching the passing city. 

Josh really, really wished he better control of certain body parts as Donna shifted and her skirt went even higher. Could she not tell how high it was! Josh began to feel something stir to life that truly wished would die. If Donna realized he was getting a hardon from having her on his lap he would never live it down. Donna shifted again and this time Josh was glad that Will, Danny, Charlie, and Toby were fighting about whatever it was they were fighting about. 

As Josh had suspected Donna's latest shift had caused her dress to go even higher up her leg and a tiny piece of color caught his eye. Red. Donna had on red panties! This thought alone took all of Josh's control to keep his little friend under control. However it was when Josh noticed Donna shiver that caused all loss of control, the heater turned off for a few minutes but it was enough to cool the car down. Josh's face was right to Donna's ta-tas and he noticed two little friends join the party. 

The heater started up again, but the little ones didn't leave, and Josh was getting very nervous. There was no way in hell that Donna didn't know about Josh's hardon, and she was sensitive enough not to bring it up. Josh thanked everything holy in the world as he hoped he could explain to Donna just why he had this thing sticking up. 

The last few minutes were excruciating for Josh as they neared the O. M. B. building. Donna had stopped shifting but know her mouth was next to Josh's ear and he could feel her hot breath that felt like lava to his skin. He didn't know how long it would be before he finally started cumming in his pants. But finally the cab stopped. 

Getting out inside the underground garage was the most excruciating process for Josh as Donna and he struggled to get out. Finally they were out and Toby paid the cabby. As the group headed up the stairs to the ball, Donna let out a small curse. "I left my purse in the cab! Did anyone get the number?" she asked as she strained to see if the cab was close enough to catch. "Yeah," Toby replied as Josh handed Donna his cell, "242-8543." Donna sighed, "Thanks Toby, you guys go up I'll be along in a minute." she said as dialed the number. 

"Hey, I think I'll wait too." Josh said as Toby and the guys headed up to the ball. A few minutes after the doors at the top of the stairs closed Donna shut the cell phone. Josh, confusion running all over his face, gave his assistant a look. "You didn't dial the cab, did you." Josh said as he watched Donna walked to a side door marked 'Janitor'. 

"That's right." Donna said with a coy little grin, "I thought we could use a little 'private' time, Mr. Deputy Chief of Staff." Josh couldn't believe the look on Donna's face, it was like something you see on a star in a porn movie. Josh realized they were alone, and that there was a reason Donna kept quiet about the cab ride. 

"Say it again." Josh said as he walked up closer to her. "Say, Deputy Chief of Staff again." To Josh's surprise Donna looked at him coquetishly and backed up against a wall. "Mr." Donna started as took off his coat and tossed to him, slowing his approach slightly. "Deputy." She said as she thrust out her chest and hands glided down her dress to the hem. "Chief." She continued, as her fingers held the hem and slowly brought the edge of the dress higher. "Of Staff." she finished as she the dress came up and exposed a pair of red thong underwear. 

With that she slipped behind the door and soon after Josh followed. 

11:39 P.M. Inauguration Day 

"Whew!" Donna said as she fixed her hair and smoothed her dress. "I didn't know you could _that_ with your tongue." Josh smiled as they waited for the coming crowd that would be going with the motorcade. "Just call me Wild Thing from now on." 


End file.
